


Tickle Fight

by emmatrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmatrash/pseuds/emmatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it sounds stupid but it's a goofy little one shot.  Dan and Phil share a little moment in their flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight

I got back to our flat late that night after getting the groceries. I went into the kitchen and put all of them away. On the way to the lounge I grabbed my laptop then I joined Dan on the couch, where he sat scrolling through Tumblr as always. I laid myself across his legs and I perused the internet as well.  
“Hello Phil.” Dan smiled down at me. “Did you get your own cereal this time?” I giggled.  
“No, yours just tastes better.”   
“Phil, just buy yourself that kind of cereal!”   
“But then we’ll have two boxes!” He rolled his eyes at me.  
“You’ll still eat both,” he retaliated. I shot him a quick glare and went back to my computer. I heard Dan put his computer on the floor beside him and suddenly he slammed the lid of mine closed.  
“Oi! Be careful!” I looked into his brown eyes and he looked into mine. Out of nowhere, I decided to tickle him.  
“YOU LITTLE….” Dan was cut off with gasps for air from his laughter. He began to tickle me now, causing me to fall off the couch, dragging him down with me. We lay there for a moment, simply laughing at what had just occurred. “You’re a goofball Phil.” Dan was still softly laughing.  
“You’re stuck with this goof ball so get used to it!” I beamed at him.  
“I wouldn’t say stuck.” I smiled at Dan and he smiled back. I planted a soft kiss on his nose.  
“C’mon, let’s go cook dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Phanfic ever. I hope I did justice to those two goofballs!


End file.
